Tame
by Songstone
Summary: Rumors surround Shizuo and Izaya's sex life. -A fill for the Kink Meme. Slow, romantic Shizaya sex and voyeur!Erika for you guys!-


**Tame**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR!<br>**

**This is a fill for a prompt over on LJ, the DRRR! Kink Meme. xD The original prompt:**

_**Rumors surround Shizuo and Izaya's sex life. Most people think that they are kinky, with Shizuo being rough with plenty of biting and blood play. **_

_**Contrary to the rumors, the two are very intimate and gentle in bed. Slow romantic sex is daily and they do not like rough fucking on a table or against a wall. They're old fashioned, preferring the bed and slowness, when it comes to things with sex. **_

_**But since no one knows that and wants to prove the rumors to be true, cue in voyeur!Erika who wants to prove to herself that the two are S&M loving sex addicts with numerous toys littered in their room. She sneaks outside their window and spies on them, only to be greeted by the sight of romantic sex that gives her a nosebleed nonetheless**_

_**Cracky!**_

**I hope I did the characters justice! And most importantly, I hope that the OP likes it. Sorry that it's so long!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you really have to throw that motorcycle at me today?"<p>

"Nng...Yes. You deserved it."

"Ne, ne! How mean are _you_!"

"Shut up. I told you never to go into Ikebukuro, you damn parasite!"

"Ahaha! Shizu-chan is so cruel to me~"

The setting was a clear Autumn evening, at a high class loft in Shinjuku, The characters were none other than one Heiwajima Shizuo and one Orihara Izaya. The two were outside of Orihara Izaya's door, while said man fumbled with a set of keys as he attempted many times to get the locks right and let them into the loft which he owned and occupied.

The reason for Orihara Izaya's trembling hands and his multiple failed attempts at opening his own front door was none other than Heiwajima Shizuo, who stood towering behind Orihara Izaya, his immense six-foot-something stature more than enough to cast a shadow on and over the brunette as he toyed around with his keys. The blond's hands were on the informant's hips, thumbs rubbing small, distracting circles into his hipbones.

Of course, under any normal circumstances, Heiwajima Shizuo's presence wouldn't hinder the informant's precise movements in the slightest. But as one could probably gather from the conversation and odd setting thus far, this was by no means any 'normal' circumstance.

And lo and behold, Heiwajima Shizuo's arms are now around Orihara Izaya's waist, and his hands are covering the other's in a massive grip. And yet no bone-crunching squeeze came, and Izaya's wrists remain in perfect condition, Shizuo not snapping them back or sideways, or any other impossible way. Their fingers laced and Shizuo quite suddenly leaned down, his mouth centimeters from Izaya's earlobe as he spoke out five simple words; "It's the copper key, remember?"

"Aah, you smell like tobacco." Izaya commented despite the shudder than rippled through his lithe frame. Shizuo had obviously been very aware of it, or perhaps even felt it as he leaned his body against Izaya's, and the older man smirked with amusement.

"So what?"

"Why must you insist on poisoning your body with such worthless nicotine?" The lock clicked as Izaya inserted the key and twisted, Shizuo's hands falling away from his own. "Ah, but maybe Shizu-chan's lungs will fail him one day and he'll die of asphyxiation!" The information broker suddenly chirped, grinning as he shouldered his way into his home, leaving the door open for Shizuo to follow.

This was, indeed, not a very 'normal' circumstance at all.

"Shut up! As if I would die of something as simple as lung cancer."

"And that's where your small, single-celled brain fails to realize that cancer is in fact a very complex thing! To call it simple is to insult cancer's genius! It creeps up on your body and destroys you before you even know it's there! There's no cure and no hope once you're too far along. And what's better, is that it has no rhyme or reason. It just is. It doesn't matter who you are, you're never truly safe~"

"Just be quiet, flea. You know what I meant." Shizuo shut the door, albeit a bit louder than what would be considered kindly.

Izaya laughed and turned, spinning on his heel as he faced the taller man. He shrugged, both as an answer to Shizuo's statement and as an action that removed his jacket from his shoulders. He draped said article of clothing over the back of his couch, watching Shizuo's eyes, which followed every rise and fall of his shoulders. The brunette laughed and crooked a finger at the blond.

As Shizuo stepped forward, Izaya took a quick bound towards him and threw his arms up, letting them fall on Shizuo's shoulders and clasping his hands together behind the blond's neck. He gave something akin to a giggle as Shizuo brought his arms up in an awkward attempt to catch Izaya should he fall. Once he was sure that Izaya was steady, the man simply wrapped both of his arms around the other's slim waist.

"Ne, Shizu-chan~" Izaya cooed in a sing-song. "You need to make it up to me."

"What?" Shizuo grunted.

"You threw a motor bike at my head. The handle clipped my arm, you know, and it hurt." Izaya pouted somewhat, shifting his right arm for emphasis. "I do believe I deserve compensation."

To everyone they knew as well as those in the city, it was no longer much of a secret that the strongest man in Ikebukuro and the information broker who liked to cause _way _too many problems were something of an item. For the past year and a half, Shizuo and Izaya's deadly game of cat and mouse had come to a near stand-still as the two seemed to be better suited for the bedroom version of their twisted game than any actual PDV (public display of violence).

That wasn't to say that they still didn't get on each other's nerves, of course. Old habits die hard, and no matter what, Shizuo absolutely refused to have Izaya anywhere near Ikebukuro-

-without _him_.

The bodyguard had gotten better about uprooting vending machines and street signs, but that didn't mean that he didn't lose his cool every so often and hurl something heavy and inanimate at the informant. After all, what the hell was Izaya's problem, walking into Ikebukuro? If he was there to cause trouble, Shizuo would be sure to stop it. If he was there to see Shizuo, then there was the greater possibility that the blond would let him off with a warning, but that was only if he had prior knowledge of the brunette's intentions.

Still, the destruction in Ikebukuro had lessened considerably, and many, many vending machines were grateful, if Shizuo took Izaya's word for it. Hell, the information broker now considered himself something akin to a saint, for 'saving so many people the luxury of being able to drink their soda's in peace' without 'some hulking monstrosity snarling and growling as he so hideously makes aluminum foil out of the poor machines'.

"You've taken harder hits." Shizuo grumbled. His arms tightened.

"I'm no beast, Shizu-chan. I've taken harder hits, _and they've all hurt_." Izaya leaned up on his toes (reminding Shizuo distantly of some kind of ballerina the way he balanced so naturally en pointe) and brushed his lips over the blond's slightly open mouth. "My arm is going to be bruised, you know."

Shizuo rolled his eyes a bit. "Don't try to get pity from me. You're the one up to no good in 'Bukuro. You asked for it for all I care." It was strange how such simple, uncaring words could leave someone's mouth as they plant butterfly kisses along another person's lips and jaw with such love and precision. It was that contradiction between actions and words that had Izaya chuckling up into the other's eager mouth.

"So quick to judge, Shizu-chan. Maybe I was out buying you a birthday gift." Izaya teased, tilting his head a little and allowing Shizuo more area to ravage as he exposed his neck.

"My birthday isn't for another three months." Shizuo grunted. He heaved a sigh against a wet trail that his tongue had left as he felt Izaya's lips close around the shell of his ear.

"Mm." Was all Izaya said to that for a while. He continued to nip and lick at the man's ear, and when he pulled his mouth away, it was for Shizuo to be able to remove Izaya's shirt (properly this time; he had complained enough times about Shizuo being too careless and ripping seams on his good shirts, and to his immense relief, the blond had readily learned to be cautious).

"Don't throw that there."

Shizuo put pause to his actions and quickly grasped onto the fabric of Izaya's shirt before he had completely released it and let it fall to the floor.

"Why not?" He asked, quirking one eyebrow down at the brunette.

"My, Shizu-chan, haven't you noticed the lengths I go through to keep my home immaculate? Please, do be a little more courteous!" Izaya made a grabbing motion for his shirt and once he had it in his grasp, he slung it over his shoulder. "There is a perfectly good hamper in my bedroom. That's for dirty clothes, Shizu-chan." Here, the informant was bold enough to flick a finger against the blond's nose, and quickly turned away from him, skirting his way up the stairs in the far corner of the room.

"Why you..." Shizuo frowned, then sighed, walking up after the smaller man.

He couldn't help his eyes as he watched Izaya's hips sashay a bit here and there (was he doing that on pur-of course he was, this was _Izaya_) and smirked a bit. As soon as they ascended the stairs and were safely inside of the brunette's bedroom, the bodyguard made quick work of tossing aside Izaya's precious shirt and making a perfect throw into the hamper.

"So, are you going to show me where you're 'bruised'?" The bodyguard asked as he turned his attention back to the informant's thin form, slipping his arms around his waist and turning him around so that they were facing one another. He grabbed Izaya's right arm, the one the man had complained about being hit on, and looked it over.

"It isn't going to be there yet." Izaya warned. Shizuo's bow tie was unsnapped as the finger's of Izaya's left hand began to work on removing his layers. "But it's right there, above my elbow." He hummed, pushing at Shizuo's vest to get him to take it off. He tossed the bowtie into the laundry hamper.

"Here?" Shizuo asked, moving away just long enough to be stripped from his vest and shirt. He returned and grabbed Izaya's arm, looking down at the 'wounded' area with suspicion. He lowered his head a bit, pressing his lips against Izaya's flesh. "Fine then. There." He said, and then kissed his arm again, his eyes flicking upwards to watch Izaya's expression as his lips slowly began traveling upwards, moving from his elbow to his shoulder in slow procession.

Izaya laughed that haughty little giggle that used to boil Shizuo's blood (hell, it still does on occasion) and let his head roll on his shoulders, exposing his neck as he basked in the attention.

"Shizu-chan~"

"Mm?"

"Let's move to the bed already, ne?"

Shizuo distractedly grunted in agreement.

* * *

><p>Izaya always did say that Shizuo was the one person whom would always surprise him; he used to whine about something like that anyway, how Shizuo never did things according to plan. Shizuo didn't remember too much besides that. But what he did know was that his 'gentle attitude' during foreplay and in bed were what had initially taken Izaya off guard. According to the informant after their first night together, he had 'half been expecting to die during intercourse with Shizu-chan'. Izaya had even laughed and chastised himself aloud for thinking that Shizuo would have been an innocent virgin because obviously he was experienced and knew how to make his partner feel good.<p>

He had earned a black eye for those comments.

Despite this, and Shizuo's tendencies to lose it before or after sex, he was actually a very patient, slow lover. Izaya had been surprised, yes, but that wasn't to say that he wasn't impressed. The less injuries that he had to deal with, the better.

Of course, Izaya was _all over_ the idea of slower sex; it really gave him a good opportunity to take everything in. The stimulation that Shizuo was so good at nearly made him pull at his own hair sometimes, and he just couldn't hide his delight in knowing that his former rival was so loving towards him in the bedroom. His witty, sarcastic comments to Shizuo afterwards often left him with some welts and bruises, but he could live with that. As long as it wasn't during intercourse.

"Hey, open your eyes up, Izaya." So the teasing nicknames were gone now? Ah, things _were_ getting serious, weren't they? It only seemed right.

The information broker did as was requested of him, opening up his eyes and looking up at the face of the man who had once been a thorn in his side. He smiled, laughing as he shifted his hips a bit, feeling the push and pull of Shizuo's fingers as he stretched him, taking his time.

"Mm~ Your fingers feel nice, Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed, grinning up at the blond as he saw his face color just slightly.

"Yeah, well," Was all that Shizuo muttered before he returned to his work.

Izaya laughed, but didn't comment. Instead he was distracted as Shizuo leaned over him and gently kissed his lips, his free hand caressing his stomach. The informant felt a shudder ripple through him as Shizuo's fingers inside of him brushed over his prostate, and he gasped up into the blond's mouth. His long, thin legs shifted and he pressed a heel into Shizuo's ass, urging him forward to grind up against his pelvis. They both hissed at the friction between them, and Shizuo slowly pulled the three fingers he had been stretching Izaya with carefully away.

"You're ready?" The blond asked, his voice low with lust, making Izaya shudder just so.

"Mm. I am." He hummed, nodding his head eagerly. He practically wiggled with excitement as Shizuo nodded and turned just so in order to grab the condom from the nightstand besides the bed as well as the tube of lubricant. Sharp red eyes watched every movement that Shizuo made as he sheathed himself and spread a generous amount of lube over his cock before he turned back to Izaya.

Shizuo positioned himself quickly enough, and he waited for Izaya to situate himself just right before he slowly eased himself into the tight entrance; he still had to push a bit more than he thought against the tight rings of flesh, but with a few soothing kisses to the neck from Shizuo and some mumbles later, Izaya had relaxed enough to allow Shizuo full entrance.

"Hey, how does it feel?" The bodyguard asked, shifting closer now that they were joined completely. He placed a hand on either side of Izaya's head, his knees pushing apart the informant's legs a bit. He felt them hook over his hips.

"Ah...great." Izaya insisted, smiling after he had shifted and wiggled a bit. His body adjusted quickly enough, and he soon enough gave a small tug with his legs to Shizuo's back, urging him to move. "Come on...move." He breathed, his teasing tone suddenly being dropped.

The blond nodded and complied, moving his hips back and then rocking forward against Izaya in a steady rhythm. He watched the other's face as he increased the power and speed in his thrusts just so, watching the pink hue that dusted over Izaya's cheeks spread all the way up to his ears. Shizuo couldn't help but think that it was really, really damn cute.

"Nn...aah...mm..." Izaya didn't have a problem with being vocal, and as Shizuo moved a bit faster against him, he started to make little groans of pleasure, letting the blond know just how much he was enjoying himself.

"Izaya." Shizuo breathed, his voice a bit raspy. He moved his arms, one underneath Izaya's neck and the other under his back. His hands grabbed both at the back of Izaya's head and at his shoulder, making Shizuo's thrusts a bit better, and even a bit deeper. "Raise your hips...aah..." Shizuo couldn't help it either; that little hitch in his breathing let Izaya know that he wasn't the only one enjoying himself.

The informant did as instructed without complaint, lifting up his hips by using his hold around Shizuo's waist with his legs as leverage. He gasped as the new angle they had created deepened the thrusts that Shizuo was making and he felt his cock brush over his prostate. "Again!" He moaned, his eyes, wide and fervent, slid shut instantaneously and he bucked his hips against Shizuo's thrusts. "Again, Shizu-chan, right there...! Oooh..." He whined, then, and brought one hand up to his own mouth, where he bit his knuckles to keep himself silenced, while the other tangled into Shizuo's bleached locks.

Shizuo did as requested without question, and with every gentle, precise thrust he made, the head of his penis poked and rubbed at Izaya's prostate, making the information broker underneath him groan and squirm, his toes curling as he tightened his hold around Shizuo's waist.

Lowering his head, Shizuo nudged away the hand over Izaya's mouth with his chin. He replaced it and covered the man's lips with his own, kissing and licking at the sensitive flesh of Izaya's lips. When he was permitted access, Shizuo's tongue slid into Izaya's, and he hummed a little bit as he felt the other's oral muscle run along the underside of his own.

"Hnn...Shizu-chan." Izaya moaned as he pulled his head away for a moment to breathe. "You taste like cigarettes."

"I smoked one before we got here."

Izaya's nose wrinkled.

"Don't make that face. You saw me smoke it, so you ought to know that I would still have the taste on my tongue." Shizuo warned, and went back to kissing his lover's lips and then moving on to his neck, suckling the pale flesh there gently enough to not cause any pain and yet firmly enough to ensure that a mark would be made.

"Aah...!" Izaya hissed, tilting his head away from Shizuo, giving him more room to move his lips. His hips twitched up against the thrusts that the other was still making and he slowly slid his free hand down his waist until he was grasping at his leaking erection. "Nn...Shizu-chan...don't stop. That feels so damn good..." He gasped, moaning a bit as he started to pump his hand, working his own dick in time with Shizuo's thrusts. His eyes were threatening to roll back up in his head, and he willed the urge to let them do so away.

"Dammit, Izaya..." Shizuo groaned out his name against the wet (and now purplish) flesh of the other's neck. "Why are you so bossy?" He asked, though he didn't expect an answer. He leaned up a bit, still holding tightly to the informant, and continued to rock against him, shifting a bit and giving a smirk of satisfaction as he felt Izaya tense up under him and he heard his name on Izaya's lips as the younger man moaned.

They were both damn near spent, and Shizuo knew that Izaya would more than likely lead them to the finish line since he could feel those tight walls around his cock beginning to squeeze a bit tighter than before.

"I'm gonna..." Izaya moaned, trying to give signal to his impending orgasm. He squeezed his eyes closed, his face and ears that ridiculously adorable pink shade that Shizuo loved, and tossed his head back, letting it fall back into Shizuo's awaiting grasp as he cradled the informant's head in his palm. "Shizu-chan~ Nn...! I'm c-coming...ah, don't stop! Again! Just...haa-mm..."

"Look at me."

It was a simple request, so why was it so damn hard to open his eyes?

Izaya eventually did so, and he looked up, feeling a shudder ripple through him. He nearly came right then and there with just the way Shizuo was looking at him. Instead, Izaya continued to pump his hand, managing a weak smile up at the man. "Shizu-chan~" He sang breathlessly. "Did I ever tell you I l-lo-lov-aahn...!"

Shizuo felt a warm splash of semen between them, and he couldn't help but grin as he watched Izaya's face as he came. He leaned down to capture those lips again in a heated kiss. He loved that look on the informant. He loved that look, knowing that _he_ was the one to cause it. He moaned as he felt himself drawing closer to an end.

"Nn...Shizu-chan." Izaya breathed, trying to catch his breath as he came down from his high. He brought his hands up, grasping at either side of Shizuo's head and tangling his fingers into his bleached locks as the bodyguard lowered his head, pressing his forehead into Izaya's collard bone. The brunette waited it out as Shizuo continued to rock against him, giving a small hum of satisfaction once Shizuo had started to still, knowing that he had come as well. He pressed his lips into the soft hair on the blond's head.

"Ahh..." Shizuo sighed, letting out a low groan as he finally stilled and just rested his head there, against Izaya's chest. He waited for a while, until he knew they had both settled, and then he slowly shifted, moving to ease himself out of the other's warm body. He removed the condom and tied it off, tossing it to the floor for the time being and then moving to lie besides the brunette. His arms wrapped once more around Izaya's thin body, and he smiled a bit as he felt Izaya nuzzle into him, full body.

"That was great." Izaya sighed, his eyes shutting closed as his hand placed itself firmly against Shizuo's chest, over his heart. "It totally made me forget that you threw a vehicle at me today."

"Don't say it like that." Shizuo chastised. "You make it sound like I threw a truck at you. It was just a motorcycle."

"_Just _a motorcycle. Isn't that cute? That's just like you Shizu-chan. Playing down the damage you could have done. You _did_ aim for my head, you know." Izaya sang, and chuckled a little bit. "It's a good thing I'm faster than you."

"Shut up, Izaya. You're ruining my mood." But they both knew that Izaya wouldn't be quiet for long. Still, they enjoyed it while it lasted, resting in bed and occasionally planting chaste kisses over each other's bodies while they soaked up the warm sun emanating from Izaya's open window.

Really, Shizuo would have been worried about being spied on had Izaya not lived on the fifth floor of the building. The chances of being watched were slim to none. So he rested easy, his love against his side, and his body warmed by the sunlight that shone through the bay window.

* * *

><p>How could this be possible? <em>How<em>?

These two were the perfect tsundere couple, yes, but...! How in the hell could they have just...made love?

Erika didn't know what to think. All of her fantasies, all of her stories, all of her doujinshi...all that hard work, and for what? All of that only to be proven wrong? That the most blatantly obvious tsundere couple in all of Ikebukuro were really just a pair of pansies in bed? What a rip-off!

She didn't really care that she was standing on some poor man's desk right at that moment, nor did she care that said man was asking her to please remove herself from his cubicle. She only continued to look out of the window of the office building, grinning as she peered down at the room across the street through her binoculars.

All of this, and she also didn't seem to notice that she was muttering aloud, groaning about how she had always fantasized about Shizuo taking Izaya roughly against the wall in his bedroom, or even on his kitchen counter, or maybe even against his desk where his computers were. Oh yes, she could so vividly imagine Izaya bent over his desk, trying to ignore the phone calls from his job, but being forced to answer a phone call, only to end up struggling to hold back his moans as Shizuo pounds him rougher and rougher and faster until he just can't contain it anymore and the person on the other end of the phone is-

Well now, wait a moment. This was a rip-off, yes, but also a somewhat surprising turn of events. It was almost like opening up a present on Christmas and finding something there that you didn't know you wanted until you had it. Yeah, it was just like that. Because now they really _were_ a tsundere couple. No exceptions. They were just so damn gentle with one another! It was so contrasting to how they treated each other in front of bystanders! And Erika was lucky enough to watch! True, it ruined the previous plot-lines in her doujins and her fiction, but not she was totally re-inspired! She wanted to go and draw a whole new doujinshi, and write a whole _new_ collection of fiction, dedicated specifically to these two and their amazingly sensual relationship. Well...maybe she wouldn't dedicate it _just_ to them. She might add in Dotachin and that rather handsome friend he had made a while back.

"Erika!"

The woman jumped at the sound of a familiar voice calling her name. He turned, then lowered the binoculars. There wasn't any action going on right now in Izaya's apartment anyway. Just some after-sex banter that she wasn't able to fully understand by reading lips. "Hm? Oh, what's up Yumacchi?" She asked as she saw the blond leaning his hands on his knees as he stood before her, just outside of the small cubicle.

Walker continued to pant, looking like he had just ran a marathon. His cheeks were puffed and red. "Erika! What are you doing?" He demanded to know, looking horrified as he finally seemed to take in her position on the man's desk and the binoculars in her hand. He groaned and slapped a hand against his forehead. "Ooooh...I knew this would happen! Kyohei wouldn't believe me when I said you'd be here, but _I knew it_!"

Erika grinned a little, twirling the binoculars on her finger. "I just had to prove something to myself, Yumacchi!"

"And what might that-you know what, never mind. Let's just get going." Walker grumbled, walking forward and holding out his hand to the girl.

Erika gave a small giggle and grabbed a hold of her friend's offered appendage. She leaped down from the desk and landed with a flourish, almost instantly being pulled away from the cubicle and the man who had been all but cowering in a corner. Said man looked down at the small drops of blood that had been falling from the girl's nose earlier. He frowned and looked out the window, shuddering a bit and paling as he remembered her words and narrations.

And while Walker pulled out a still rambling Erika from the office building, handing over a handkerchief and explaining that she had a nosebleed she should clean up, the couple across the street remained blissfully ignorant of the trouble that their lovemaking had caused.

Truthfully, the lengths which Erika had gone through to get herself into that office building to unlock the mystery of Shizuo and Izaya's love was more frightening than any Izaya-plan or any Shizuo-rampage. The two were just lucky that she didn't want them in any sort of live action sex scene, because if she could go through that kind of trouble just to _watch_, they would be in for a world of surprise if she ever decided she wanted evidence.

Walker seemed to know this and was prepared to go through whatever lengths necessary to prevent the spread of any kind of 'Shizaya' (as Erika liked to call them) sex tape. Whatever the cost may be, he would spare himself and everyone else the knowledge that Shizuo likes to 'fuck Izaya gently into the mattress'.

_Oh God help me~_


End file.
